


介于梦境和清醒之间

by misamisa711



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Bottom Brett, Brett’s Pov, Friends to Lovers, Insomnia, M/M, Secret Crush, Sensitive Brett
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: 几个有关Brett的失眠症的片段
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 28





	介于梦境和清醒之间

**Author's Note:**

> 作为一个主Eddy中心写手，我想尝试写有点脆弱的Brett，结果一写就是两个月🤦♀️

1.悉尼 2016  
Brett没来由地在半夜里突然醒过来。Brett睁开眼睛的时候，Eddy蜷缩在他右手边的铁架床上轻轻打着呼噜。

Brett先是疑惑自己为什么睡在窗台搭成的床铺上，Eddy为什么出现在悉尼。

Brett的大脑停顿了约半分钟后，他才想起Eddy为什么在这里。Eddy是来悉尼陪他度过周末的，今晚是他呆在这里的最后一晚，明天他就要回布里斯班了。

Brett和Eddy隔着一个走道的距离，这给Brett造成一种奇异的错乱感。

Eddy是他们两中较高的那个，Eddy比Brett高半个头。有时候会给Brett一种从低处看高处的感觉，那种感觉类似于结束了专业课后回宿舍的路上抬头望向的夜空，像是练了一下午琴后抬头望向琴房窗外的景色，仿佛很近实际很远的感觉。

然而在黑夜中，Eddy在Brett的眼里是那么地遥远，让他埋在被窝里侧躺的身躯显得小小的。

Eddy在无知无觉的梦境中沉睡着，他嘴角松弛下来，眉头舒展开来，取代了Brett记忆里Eddy阴沉的脸。

“我没办法这样下去，乐团或者TwoSet，你得做出选择。”记忆里的Eddy的语气有些冷淡，Brett的喉咙里像是有一口痰一直卡着，他的嘴有点刺痛。

“冷静，你只是在为练习烦恼。尽管去——练琴就是了。”Brett嗫嚅了老半天，差点失语。等到他将这句话说出口时，他的思绪又转到了别的地方去。

记忆里的Eddy似乎是在为了一出比赛的曲目而烦忧——练了一个星期的同一段乐句怎么也拉不顺，怎么也无法达到满意的效果。Eddy在乐团没有排练的周末会过来Brett，从布里斯班飞到悉尼——除了拍上一堆频道需要的视频素材外，更多的时候Brett听见的是Eddy将自己反锁在房间里，在隔壁拉琴，独自生闷气。

Eddy生气的时候会躲起来，像个受伤的刺猬缩回自己的洞穴里。Eddy一遍遍连着比赛用的曲子时，他身边周围的空气都仿佛回荡着他的怒意，在他一次比一次更用力的下弓里，在无数次被重复的同一小节音符里，从连弓到分弓，同一句乐句的不同处理尝试里。

“你的比赛是在什么时候？”Brett在Eddy出来找水喝的时候装作漫不经心地问。

“下个月。”Eddy说。

“加油。”

“嗯。”

Eddy碰地一声关上了门。

Brett有种预感，如果Eddy进入决赛，他将继续走下去，放弃掉一些东西。一些显而易见的细枝末节，像是园艺师精准地砍掉生长出来的多余枝节一般。

别走，不要离开。

Brett想对Eddy说。他这次离去，恐怕是不会再回来了。TwoSet频道的未来岌岌可危，像是黑夜中Eddy的身影一样无法捉摸。Brett眼前的道路分成若干条，呆在悉尼一步步在乐团里打拼，出国深造，继续他的演奏事业，一切都像是模糊化的，分解揉碎的颗粒，怎么样也组合不成实体，像是Brett无法看清的未来——一个没有Eddy的未来。

Brett闭上眼睛。他试图不去想呈现在眼前的未成形的迷雾。Brett甚至有些卑劣地希望另一条选择肢不存在了，像是自动排出一个错误答案，然后剩下唯一一条不得不走的道路。

2.悉尼 2017年  
Brett困得两眼发直，走路都是虚的，他已经好几天没有好好睡过觉了。当Brett的脑袋终于沾到枕头时，他感到自己全身都要陷入到床垫里，被海绵和棉布料吸进去，掉进他所在空间的另一平面。

Brett在床上随便录了一段视频，对着镜头讲了三分钟不过脑的废话，包括谢谢大家支持他们的古典乐众筹项目。或许是因为众筹成功带来的肾上腺激素冲击已经过去，Brett现在晕乎乎的，已经开始语无伦次了。视频中，背景里的Eddy斜躺在另一张床上，穿着球鞋的两只脚晃荡荡地伸出床边。Eddy将小提琴夹在下巴与锁骨之间，随意拉出了一段旋律。是查尔达什的前几个小节，他们在街头卖艺直播时拉过的曲子。

“终于有床睡了！”Eddy的声音很嘶哑，带着浓重的鼻音。

“嗯。”Brett困得再也睁不开眼，他就这么抓着手机睡过去。Brett打算先睡一觉，等睡起来再编辑这段录影。

Brett在早上九点的时候醒了过来。Brett睁开眼睛的第一件事情就是打开手机，摸出他的耳机。在另一张床上，Eddy还在呼呼大睡。

Brett先是看了几支油管上关注的乐团发的新的演出视频，然后打开邮箱查看邮件，他收到几封朋友庆祝他们众筹成功的短信，Brett一一回复之后，他打开Ins在首页漫无目的地浏览。

Brett给几张粉丝手绘的同人图点了赞，然后刷到一张Eddy发在他自己的Ins上的，Brett睡着的样子。Brett被自己眼睛底下深深的黑眼圈吓到了。

Brett点开评论区，一条“我希望我的男朋友也像Eddy看待Brett这样看我[笑脸]”的评论出现在Brett的眼前。

Brett的肩膀颤抖了一下。

Brett将页面调到手机相机，对着正在睡梦中流口水的Eddy拍了一张照片。 

正当Brett要将这张照片配上文字加点滤镜发布到Ins去的时候，Eddy醒了。Brett将手机锁屏，看向趴在床上的Eddy。

“我被饿醒了。”Eddy将脸埋进枕头里嘟囔，他后背凹下去的曲线在翻卷出的T恤底下若隐若现。

“那是因为你起得太晚了。”

“吃早餐去吗？”

“吃什么？”

“你知道悉尼哪里有好的澳白吗？你比较熟这里。”Eddy笑嘻嘻地说。

他们出门。Eddy带上他的手持摄像机，从公寓到咖啡馆的路上，Eddy一路都在摄影。Eddy跑去很多Brett，他拍他走路，拍他看向路边大楼墙上的涂鸦，Brett饶有兴致地跟Eddy讲他在悉尼交响乐团里遇见的人和事，这间餐厅他和几个前同事在彩排后一起来过，这间酒吧是Brett加入乐团后第一次被他们带去的地方。

“有点怀念旧日的时光？”Eddy像是在打趣似的，他的镜头晃了晃。

“没——”Brett看了看Eddy，Eddy嬉皮笑脸的样子让Brett心里很不是滋味。他很快地把视线移开了。

3\. 2018年 洛杉矶  
Brett再一次醒过来的时候有些唤起。他躺在床上想着自己为什么会有这种奇怪的反应。当他的视线回到Eddy的时候，他迷迷糊糊地想起了一些梦里的细节。想象中的Eddy的嘴唇的触感和他手掌的抓握感。Brett瞬间感到脸颊的发热。

这两张床为什么要拼得这样近？Brett想，Eddy的脸就在咫尺之遥，是他伸直了手臂就可以触碰到的距离，Eddy的呼吸好像因此变得更清晰了，吸气，呼气，都是Brett曾经仔细揣摩过的，在和Eddy拉了无数次二重奏后，他已经知道Eddy会在哪里换气，会在哪个句尾呼吸。

他们今晚刚在音乐厅拉完一整首Navarra，他拉二提，Eddy拉一提，他们的和弦和拨弦恰到好处，发出完美的和声。Brett扭头看向Eddy，却发现Eddy已经在看着他了。

Eddy看向他的眼神无疑是炽热，毫不掩饰的，Eddy好像一直都不惧怕他的感情用不完似的，每次见了Brett时都是一股脑儿地将他内心里装着感情的那个口袋底朝天地倒转过来，生怕听不见哗啦的一声。

好几次，在Brett和Eddy为演出准备排练的时候，气氛浓缩、坍塌成了一种浓烈得像是焦糖一般化不开的醇厚感，他的眼神和Eddy的眼神在狭窄的练琴房里无处可去，无处可避。好几次，当他们放下乐器，四目相对的时候，Brett都能感受到空气中被拉紧的张力，怂恿他做些什么逾越他们友谊界限的事情。

当Brett强烈地感受到，他们制造出来的音乐碰撞在一起的时候，从琴弦中流淌出来的乐句就好像彼此灵魂的一部分延伸，在空气中碰撞，像是复调中的两条旋律线一般互相追逐，呼应对方。如果说Brett的那段旋律线条还有些难以显现，Eddy的那段就是完全的毫不掩饰。

与现实中的排练不同。在梦里，Eddy构成了Brett内心中未曾说出口的那部分，是他想做而未能做到的部分。在梦里，Eddy似乎遵循着他的欲望法则，将Brett的心中所想一一展现在他的行为和语言里。在梦里，Eddy触碰他，亲吻他，颤抖的话语混合着颤抖的肌肤相亲。

然而梦醒后的这个Eddy才是真的Eddy，兴许是夜幕笼罩出来的陌生感，但Brett却觉得不像是真的了。这个Eddy不会抓住他的脸亲吻他，不会用那种好似要将他揉进怀里的力度拥抱他。

哎，这可要怎么办呢。Brett想，他再也不要订两个人一间房了。

4\. 新加坡 2019年年中

Brett刚要躺下，就听见了邦邦邦的敲门声。

Brett打开门，门外站着Eddy，他的肩膀像是泄了气的气球一样耷拉着。

“我要进去。”

“我要睡了。”

Eddy的脚堵住了Brett即将关上的门，Brett将门拉开了一点。

Eddy站在门口看着Brett，眼里露出受伤的神色。Brett被Eddy的眼神搅得有点心烦意乱，又来了，他想，Eddy又用那种眼神看着他了。Brett很怕Eddy的眼神，他搞不懂Eddy究竟是有意的还是无心，使得Brett每次都会退让，让位于Eddy的需求。

“进来吧。”Brett听见自己冷静的声音说。

Eddy大大咧咧地走进Brett的房间，仿佛像是在自己的家里一样泰然自若，他昂着头跨过Brett打开在地上的行李箱，往整个房间唯一的一张床上向后一躺。

“我们之间出现了什么分歧吗？如果有，是时候该谈谈了。”Eddy开门见山。

“我很好，我只是需要一些私人的空间。”Brett愣住了，他站在床尾，俯视倒在他的床上的Eddy。

“即便你的‘私人空间’需要一点谎言来维护？Dude，我问过酒店的前台，他们的双床房还有很多，而不是你说的‘刚好被订完’哦。”Eddy半坐起来，将手肘立在床上，下巴撑在手掌上，眼睛直勾勾地盯着Brett。

“因为你感冒了，我不想被传染到。”

“我是过敏，不是感冒。”Eddy吸了吸鼻子，“你明明清楚的。”

“我不想睡着了还听你吸鼻子的声音，那很烦人诶。”

“骗人。”

“去你的房间睡。”Brett说。

“我不走，除非你告诉我为什么最近你对我躲躲闪闪的。”

“我哪有。”Brett习惯性地开口反驳，Eddy的眼神又立刻投向了他，这一次带着审视，从侧过来的角度投射出的压力让Brett仿佛自己又一次站在试音室，接受评委的审阅。

Brett对于比赛、试音这种事情的反应没有Eddy来得那么大——放下执念，专注于表演就好了。然而，当评判他的人变成Eddy时，事情就变得不一样起来。Eddy低垂的双眼好像看透了Brett的一切，Brett的小心思，Brett不为人知的一面，隐藏在他亲切友好的面孔底下的个性。Eddy把握着Brett太多的秘密。很快，Eddy即将知悉Brett的另一个秘密。另外一个Brett打死也不想让Eddy知道的秘密。

“你为什么要把我关在门外？”

“我没有——”Brett开始感受到和Eddy就虚避实只会让对话不断往前，一个借口接着另一个借口，像是滚雪球一样越滚越大，直到从山峰上滚下，引发剧烈的雪崩。

“Brett Yang，我认识你很久了，我知道你试图逃避问题时的样子。”Eddy眯起眼睛。

“我没有在逃避问题，是你将问题复杂化了。”

“你不能老是把皮球踢回到我的身上——如果你对我有什么意见，说便是了。无论是什么，只要能解决，都不会影响我们的关系的。”

“我不想毁掉我们的关系，这只是我的问题。”Brett说。

“你就正在毁掉我们的关系。”

“你为什么能够心平气和地说出这些话？起头的明明是你。”Brett感到紧绷的怒意在他的胸口成形，纠结扭曲成硬块，让他无法平和地说出这些句子。

“我怎么了？”Eddy露出疑惑的表情，他又吸了吸鼻子，他的鼻尖红红的，像是个将头缩回到脖子里的狗狗。

“你明知道我不擅长这些——交心的谈话。”Brett的声音现在比在舞台上最紧张时刻的抖弓都要颤抖，像是卡壳了，无论如何也无法继续挖掘到乐谱的音符中的含义，怎么样也无法表现出满意的乐句处理。

Brett在房间里走过来走过去。Eddy想开口，Brett挥了挥手，示意Eddy让他继续说下去：“我不擅长表达这些，就好像我永远也没法想要诠释的效果百分之百表达出来。但是并不代表我毫无感觉。”

“你听起来好像是在指责我让你情绪过载了。”

“你不能逼我做任何事情。”Brett试着用冷淡的口吻，板着脸说。

“我没有在逼你做什么，只是你继续这样躲着我不会解决任何问题。”

“又来了——我没有在躲着你！”Brett捏了捏鼻梁，他厌烦了这种车轱辘的对话，“我要出去一下。”

Eddy从床上起来，扳过Brett的肩膀，让他走不断的原地打转中停下来，Brett的身体在Eddy的手掌碰到他的瞬间时僵住，他体内的“逃跑-反击”本能突然响应，Brett的拳头在接触到Eddy下巴的那瞬间他就后悔了。

Brett退一步开，Eddy的脸上满是错愕。Brett定住了，他的腿不听使唤，理智告诉他要赶紧跑，但他的肌肉怎么也无法配合他的大脑。让Brett想起他无论如何都对不上的左右手动作，越是着急，肌肉就无法获得大脑想要的反馈。

“对不起。”Brett听见自己紧绷的声音从胸腔中发出。多么奇怪啊，这听起来像是他自己的声音，又不像是自己发出来的声音。

“我没事。”Eddy捂着下巴，他的脸上是茫然的情绪，片刻之后，他的眼神里充满了让Brett突然感到害怕的下定决心。

Eddy的重心已经朝远离Brett的方向离去，接下来他将字面意思上的离开这个房间。接下来呢？Eddy会继续吗？或者离开？Brett已经不再想他们的巡演或者频道的事情了，这个困扰了他整整一年的事情，在这一年里，他们拍了几十个视频，积累了二十几个小时的影片素材，好几次，Brett都不敢看向Eddy，至少是不敢明目张胆地看着。但是这种刻意到了影片里就剩下Brett的面无表情，变成收工后Eddy几次担心的询问。

“你怎么了？”

对啊。Brett到底怎么了？

Brett的沉默在Eddy看来是默认。Eddy转过身，朝门口的方向走去。

“等等！”

“又怎么了？”Eddy被Brett拉住了，Eddy的眉头皱起来了，这让Brett的胃里一阵拉扯，他的胸口随之跟着他的胃部一起抽痛。

Brett一般不去在意别人脸上的表情。虽然他能够观察到各种细枝末节——嘴角微微的上扬，飘忽不定的眼神，Brett只是不将它们放在心上。但Eddy脸上的神色，肌肉移动的细节让Brett不得不去在意，Eddy的存在本身就让Brett难以忽视。

Eddy带着鼻音的呼吸声在安静的房间里显得像是唯一的音源，Brett顾不得胃里和背后疼痛的感觉，他握住Eddy的手腕，他的食指和中指形成的圆环刚好将Eddy的手腕圈住。Eddy的喉间挤出几声含糊的咕噜咕噜声，Brett眼见他的喉结蠕动了一下。Eddy的眼神在Brett身上聚焦，他的嘴微微张开，像是张开触角的海底软体动物，慢慢靠近他的猎物。

Brett转移自己的重心，将重量分配到他的上半身，他不知道自己即将要做什么，完全凭借着惯性带着自己的身体向前，Brett就像是在演奏中任由自己的肌肉记忆带着自己的手一样快速地将乐句向前推进再推进，直至奔向曲谱的终点。

Eddy的嘴唇热热咸咸的，跟Brett的不太一样。在接触到Eddy的那一瞬间，Eddy绷紧的肩膀立马放松了下来，他的手臂扶在Brett的胳膊上。Brett感到一阵天旋地转，当他将脸从Eddy的脸侧移开的时候，他转身就跑。

然后Brett就被Eddy的双臂捕获了。

Brett推了几下Eddy，发现对方无论如何都会黏上来，他索性放弃了抵抗，将头靠在Eddy的肩膀上。“我好高兴。”他听见Eddy这么对他说，“我以为你永远不会回应了。”Eddy的手指在Brett的背上轻轻滑动，然后他的手掌几乎要将Brett揉进怀里似的，Eddy拥抱他。

Eddy的呼吸很沉重，Brett明白那是什么意味，他们都是男人，彼此都知道被唤起是什么感觉，以及要如何解决。Brett将手环在对方的腰上，Eddy的身体立刻轻轻晃动，他立刻知道了Eddy在暗示什么。

Brett任由Eddy将他拉向床前，倒向羽绒和棉花做成的床铺上，中途他们可能绊到了Brett打开在地上的行李箱，Brett已经不在乎了。

5\. 新加坡 2019年年中 凌晨

Brett睁开眼睛。

温暖的呼吸扑打在他的右脸上，一团稳定而烘热的体温压了过来，一只手臂抵在他的腰侧。

Brett混乱的大脑试图搞清楚发生了什么事情，记忆一点点回来了：Eddy亲吻他，然后他们倒在床上，Eddy撞进他的身体里，Eddy宽大的手掌在他的腰侧留下的触感，和Eddy肌肤相亲的感觉。在被单下，Eddy的腿像是无尾熊攀住树枝一样缠着他的小腿。

Brett看向夜灯灯光下的Eddy，Eddy的脸在夜晚中从未如此近距离过，以往的模糊变成了清晰。Eddy的眼睛紧闭着，他平坦的胸膛吸气又呼气，周遭的空气都被他的体温加热。

“我可能余生都要被这家伙困住了。”突如其来的闯入思维击中了Brett。Eddy就像是一只蝴蝶，扇扇他的翅膀，就引起Brett内心的海啸。Brett本应该跳起来，跑出去，逃得远远的。而此刻，风暴的中心，事件的始作俑者在他的床上沉睡着，兴许正做着无辜和甜美的梦。Eddy无辜得就好像某些看起来漂亮而精致的有毒植物，表面上看起来像是无害的样子，只要不小心摸了就立刻会起过敏反应的那种。

为什么他总是要在最幸福的时候反而想要哭？只要Brett想，他大可让自己久久沉浸在伤感和暖意交织的思绪中，仿佛时间就能就此停留住了，不再向前流逝。哀叹不是Brett的专长，由衷地开心也不是。快乐中总是混杂着一些阴翳，Brett总是担忧，算着自己还能快乐多久，还有多长的时间？

Brett的脑子里还在预演更多的事情。比如，如何悄无声息地溜走——但这是他自己的房间，Brett很快打消这个念想，如果他想跑，跑去哪里呢？Brett从未想过自己这样轻易就被Eddy  
圈住。他引以为豪的感情分界线就这么被Eddy踏进去，明明应该是友情的部分掺杂了不纯粹是友情的东西。每当他意识到Eddy将因为自己错误的反应、仅存在于两人关系间的压力而远离，Brett就忍不住想尽一切办法挽留——或许Brett没有自己想象的那样能够忍受孤独，像他曾经的那样，失恋了，在学校里遇到了欺负人的小孩，受了委屈，肚子饿了，练琴就是了。只要他练琴，这种名之为孤独的负面情绪就会消失不见。

直到十四岁时的Brett遇上了比他小一岁的Eddy。Eddy在他身边后，那种孤独造成的空洞感被Eddy的存在填满。自那之后Brett每天都像是活在梦中，美好的梦境，美好得让Brett觉得自己是不是接下来就要遭受难以承受的厄运了——Brett难以相信他正经历着如此的幸运，以至于他想也不敢想与Eddy分离的后果。

这就是Brett现在正经历的，在他的脑海里轮番上演的，关于分别的情景和幸福的情景交叠在一起。Eddy仍在熟睡，对Brett心里反反复复的思绪毫无头绪。Brett往Eddy的身边靠了靠，Eddy的身体是温暖的，Brett裸露在外头的皮肤是冰冷的。当Brett清醒而Eddy沉睡的时候，Brett总有种他们之间的界限截然分明的感觉。

搞不好，在第一次见到Eddy的时候，自己就被Eddy困住了。Brett想。

Eddy的呼吸声伴随着从他胸腔中呼出的热气，将他轻轻包裹。

6\. 新加坡 2019年年中 第二天

手臂上的压感让Brett醒过来。他睁开眼睛的时候，就遇上了Eddy的双眼。Eddy的眼珠在眼眶里打转，看着他，带着点柔软的压力，和他凌乱的头发很相配。

“你醒啦。”Eddy说，“你睡了好久。”

Brett看向被拉开了一点点的厚窗帘，阳光争先恐后地通过窗帘布和墙壁边缘的连接处涌进室内，“几点了？”Brett问。

Eddy打着哈欠说：“十二点了。”

“我从来没睡到这么晚过。”Brett说，醒过来的触觉带着一点微微的羞耻感，伴随他的感官一起从睡梦中复苏。Brett意识到Eddy或许是盯着睡着的自己有好一段时间了。

“头一回哈？”Eddy移动了下身体，Eddy往他的嘴角上印了一个吻。Brett的肩膀瞬时紧绷起来。

“嗯。”Brett说。

“一回生，二回熟呀。”Eddy说。

这一刻起，Brett重新开始认识Eddy。

END


End file.
